


Surprise

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Danger, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Tabitha brings a new element of danger into her fun with Barbara.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2017 prompt "Knife Play
> 
> I don't condone this kind of dangerous behaviour in any real situation.

Barbara was been taken by surprise when Tabitha took out the knife.

Thick black leather bands around her wrists, forearms and ankles held her against the X shaped frame. A collar studded with small silver skulls was around her neck, and a red ball gag was wedged in her mouth. All Barbara was wearing was a flimsy pair of pink panties.

Tabitha's black leather pants were skin tight and her tits were barely contained in a matching corset. The knife in her right hand was a steak knife. Barbara tensed, her restraints were very secure. What did she need a knife for?

Tabitha smiled and pointed the blade at Barbara.

Barbara briefly wished that they had some kind of safeword, they'd never needed one before, but she wasn't sure about this at all. Did Tabitha want to cut her?

But the moment passed. A shiver went up her spine. The familiar thrill of danger. Tabitha could cut her and there wasn’t a thing she could do. Tabitha could kill her right now and she'd be powerless to stop her. Her body and her life were entirely in Tabitha's hands.

Tabitha got in close. The tip of the knife resting between Barbara’s breasts. Just the slightest movement and the sharp metal would pierce her skin.

Barbara felt alive. She had never been more aware of her breaths and her heartbeat and the desperate throb between her legs. She couldn't read any sign of intent on Tabitha's face.

Tabitha moved the knife down. It left a faint red scratch on Barbara's flesh. There wasn’t quiet enough pressure to draw blood. Tabitha stopped at Barbara's navel.

Their eyes met.

Tabitha chuckled then continued down.

A quick slash made Barbara flinch and her heartrate spike.

But she didn’t feel pain.

Another slash.

The pink underwear fell away. Tabitha cupped Barbara's cunt with her other hand.

“I knew this would get you wet,” Tabitha hissed.

Barbara nodded and thrust forward with her hips. Her groan when Tabitha sinks two fingers into her was muffled by the gag.

The knife clattered to the floor, Barbara felt a moment of disappointment but that was dispelled by the urgent fucking motion of Tabitha's fingers. The rush of the danger combined with the flood of arousal.

Fast and rough Tabitha fingered her, she darted her head forward and latched her mouth onto one of Barbara's hard nipples. Tabitha grazed the captured nipple with her teeth then bit it.

Barbara moaned, loud, jerking her hips as much as she could.

Sucking and biting on the nipple Tabitha didn’t stop with until she made Barbara come.

‘More?” Tabitha asked and popped her slicked fingers in her mouth.

Barbara, shaking and with heaving breaths nodded.


End file.
